Typical methods and technologies widely used for locating objects in three dimensional space are based on triangulation utilizing various received signal parameters. For example, typical radio frequency identification (RFID)/Real-Time Location System (RTLS) tags periodically transmit RF signals that are then received by geographically distributed RF readers. The final tag location is calculated using one of the following parameters or their combinations: received signal strength, phase delay, angle of a signal arrival and etc.
GPS receivers calculate their location using the above mentioned parameters of the received signal transmitted by the GPS satellites, surrounding the Earth.
These methods usually require a complicated digital signal processing to be involved in the calculation, increasing the cost of the devices and the system.
An improved location method and system are desired.